Dead men tell no tales (term)
explains to Henry Turner that dead men tell no tales.]] Dead men tell no tales was a common pirate phrase, meaning once someone is dead, they can no longer communicate, hence killing someone is the best way to keep him/her quiet. A standard pirate excuse for leaving no survivors. Behind the scenes *The signature "Dead men tell no tales" warning first appeared in Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, from a ghost voice provided by legendary voice actor Paul Frees.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, p.33 In the film series, Cotton's Parrot said the phrase in the first film, The Curse of the Black Pearl,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl while the clip with Paul Frees' voice was re-used in the third film, At World's End.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *For the Tokyo version of the Disney attraction, instead of saying, "Dead men tell no tales," the ghost voice was saying, "There is no mouth on a dead person." X Atencio discovered this, as he recalled on an episode of Disney Family Album. Although the show featured largely the same audio tracks as the Anaheim original, the talking skull was a notable exception. And just as X Atencio had literally gotten into the act in the American versions of the show, the voice of the skull—along with The Haunted Mansion's Ghost Host—was supplied by Teichiro Hori, a former movie producer at the home of Godzilla, Toho Studios, who had been brought in to serve as a Japanese counterpart to the Imagineers.Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies, p.59Mouse Clubhouse - X Atencio takls about Pirates of the Caribbean *In the Dead Man's Chest DVD audio commentary, writer Terry Rossio admitted that in retrospect, when Davy Jones' crew executed the survivors of the Kraken attack on the Edinburgh Trader, it "might've been cool" to have Jones himself say "Dead men tell no tales" at that moment of the film.Dead Man's Chest - Audio Commentary with Screenwriters Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio *On August 22, 2013, directors Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg revealed that the title of the fifth film would be Dead Men Tell No Tales, alluding to the line well-known from the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction.Exclusive: And The Title Of PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 5 Will Be... - This Is Infamous *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, when a player completes all the main story missions, collect all the Minikits, get True Pirate on all levels, and find all the secret compass locations, a bonus level is unlocked. The level is a recreation of the original Pirates of the Caribbean ride, in which the phrase "Dead men tell no tales" is heard in the background. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: From the Magic Kingdom to the Movies'' Notes and references Category:Words and phrases